


Of Mere Placeboes

by Moody_Akira



Series: The Subsititute Effect [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gift, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incarnation is not what he seems, but this feels as wrong as it does right.<br/>WARNING: incest...sort of? I don't know how to classify this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mere Placeboes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthanJabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanJabs/gifts).



> A gift for a prince named Ethan.

For Ethan my babe. You're thirsty asf

This was wrong. This was so wrong but Lazwald couldn't say no. He still kept pulling Tybalt in for desperate kisses and he nearly whimpers whenever Tybalt pulls back and gently bites his lip. His body would be on fire as the older man kissed his neck, leaving a trail of love bites to show that, he, Lazwald, was his. His only.

But what made it so wrong was that Tybalt was like Ethan. Lazwald's father.

Inigo's father... An incarnation is what Odin would call the manakete of Nohr. He WAS Ethan to him. A father figure. But something was completely different about Tybalt. His mannerisms...the sheer dominance that he displayed with Lazwald.

Ethan was a gentle and loving husband with Lazwald's mother, Olivia. But...gods the movement of Tybalt's hands over his chest, the way he kissed him, the way he touched him made him turn to putty in the manakete's hands. This was not Ethan.

No...not in the slightest. Tybalt was someone more...primal. And tonight was no exception.

Tybalt had Lazwald nearly naked, squirming on his bed. The poor young man was a blushing mess, covering his face out of sheer embarrassment.

"Inigo, let me see your face. You're so cute when you're blushing," Tybalt crooned in Lazwald's ear. His breath was hot, sending shivers down the mercenary's spine. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands back and opened his stormy grey eyes. They were clouded with lust. His body screamed for more. "That's better."

A wide grin was painted on the brunette's face. His hand went down to the tent in Lazwald's small clothes, stroking him through the fabric.

"Mm...you're so hard for me. You're such a little slut, aren't you?" Inigo moaned as Tybalt stroked him. His hands fisted the sheets, knuckles were becoming white.

"T-Tybalt...s-stop teasing me..." Lazwald moaned softly. His heart was racing.

"Beg." Lazwald's eyes flew open and grabbed Tybalt's hand. "Please...I need you so much..." His voice was desperate, breathy and airy.

The manakete smiled wickedly.

"You're such a good boy," he whispered in the younger man's ear, pulling off his small clothes.

* * *

 

"Ah..! Tybalt I--" the grey eyed man's eyes screwed shut as Tybalt's tongue ran up his hard shaft, sucking him off. His moans were wanton and oh so needy. It was the finest music the brunette ever heard. He chuckled. He kissed the tip of Lazwald's cock and took his length deep in his mouth, sucking slowly.

"Fuck...this feels so good.." His hand was on the back of the other's head, moving him slowly. This sensation drove him crazy. But as soon as Tybalt took Lazwald all the way down his throat, he cried out. Loudly.

"Oh gods...! I'm so close..." Tybalt pulled back and let his lover's cock drop from his lips, moving kisses up his hips, his stomach and making his way back up to Lazwald's lips.

"You can't come yet," he growled huskily. "Not until I fuck you until you can't walk."

* * *

 

Tybalt's hips slammed against Lazwald's ass. His rough and quick thrusts made the mercenary moan loudly and cry his name. His body pressed against the mattress as his lover fucked him hard and thoroughly.

"Oh gods...Tybalt please..." Lazwald's cried in the pillows. He grasped the sheets in bliss. He didn't care at this point about how wrong this was. All he wanted was to come. That was all he wanted. He needed it. Craved it.

"You'll come when I tell you to," he hissed, jerking Lazwald's in his hand, making him cry louder. He was close. He had to obey Tybalt.

"Tybalt...please...I'll be good," he moaned looking behind him. His face was crimson and flushed. The look in his eyes was one of sheer lust and desperation.

"Let me come please..."

How could he say no?"You're such a good boy, Inigo. You can come now," Tybalt whispered, jerking him faster, fucking him harder into the mattress.

Hips slammed against his ass. Inigo nearly screamed as he came. His cries and yelps were music to Tybalt's ears. And as Tybalt came, Lazwald whimpered his affections. I love you. And as he lie with the man from the past, he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. They had to stop this.


End file.
